AnimationNut Challenge
by AnimationNut
Summary: Um...what it says. A challenge. It might even cure that pesky writers block! Now Up: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge. Deadline December 25th. CHRISTMAS :D I do not own DP.
1. Round One

**Hello all! I have a challenge I hope you will take!**

**You see, I am a huge fan of the Skulker/Ember pair. And I would love it if someone wrote a fanfiction based on the pair.**

**Rules are simple. You can rate it whatever you want, topic is your choice. Genres can be: humour, romance or drama. No due date, this is just for fun. One-shot or multi-chapter fic. I'm not picky :P**

**I may update the challenges once in a while. And of course I'll review the stories :D**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


	2. Round Two

**Challenge # 2:**

I challenge all you wonderful writers to write a humour fic about Danny, Tucker and Sam and their experiences in detention with none other than...Lancer!

No swearing, rating cannot be M, and it has to take place in Casper High.

The main plot is to basically torture Lancer during detention. Can be a one shot or a multi-chaptered fic. Any questions PM me or ask in a review! Hope someone takes it :P

And my Skulker/Ember one is still up! Yes, I like the pairing...

AnimationNut out.

Peace!


	3. Round Three

**A few more challenges to consider :P**

...

**Challenge # 3**

**Danny's ghost powers go haywire and his secret is threatened to be exposed.**

Rules: Sam and Tucker must be in it. You can have anyone except his parents find out his secret (I like it when they don't know :P) Um...Danny can't die, but you can kill another character off due to Danny's out of control powers.

**Challenge # 4**

**Sam, Tucker and Danny are forced to take Cooking Class because they missed the elective deadline and there were no other options. **

Rules: Go crazy! Let those creative minds flow :)

**Challenge # 5**

**Danny's parents go to Casper High to teach a lesson on ghosts and bring blood blossoms as an example (Those flower things that painfully affect ghosts).**

Rules: You can reveal his secret if you want. You don't have to. You can just make everyone extremely suspicious. Sam or Tucker will have to find a way to get rid of the blossoms, since Danny will be in excruciating pain and won't be able to move and all. You can even have a ghost attack if you want :)

**Challenge # 6**

**Sam and Paulina are forced to work on a project together by Lancer.**

Rules: None really. Go crazy!

**Challenge # 7**

**Sam becomes a cheerleader because her mother threatened to get another restraining order against Danny if she didn't become one.**

Rules: Nada. Just make it funny :P

**Challenge # 8**

**How Youngblood met his parrot.**

Rules: Have fun with it. I just really want to see a story about this. I think I might give this a shot.

**Challenge # 9**

**Ember loses her guitar and panics.**

Rules: She must find it in the end. And if you include Skulker, all the better :)

**Challenge # 10**

**Sam sneaks into the zoo to free an endangered animal and ends up getting locked in.**

Rules: You can have her get caught if you want. Other than that, nothing else really.

**Challenge # 11**

**Tucker 'borrows' the Spectre Speeder and goes to Clockwork to ask him if he'll ever find a date. **

Rules: I don't really know where this came from. You can have Tucker pester Clockwork to your heart's content. A weird one, I know.

**Challenge # 12**

**Danny finds an amulet that corrupts him and turns him evil. It's up to Sam and Tucker to make excuses for Danny's odd behaviour and find a way to snap him out of it.**

Rules: His secret can be revealed if you want. It can be as long as you want. Just make it as creative and imaginative as you can :)

...

**That's it for now :P If you have any questions just review them to me or PM. Thank ya! :)**


	4. Round Four: Lancer Edition

**A few more challenges for you: I call this section the Lancer Edition! Cause he needs some love :D**

**And I'm actually going to give a prize this time. The person who finishes first (and does a good job) gets a Danny Phantom one-shot dedicated to them and gets to be about whatever they want!**

**As long as it's appropriate.**

...

**Challenge #13**

**Lancer develops telepathy and gets to read other people's minds. Danny's secret is soon in jeopardy as Lancer begins to piece the puzzle pieces together.**

Rules: You can make up your own explanation for how Lancer gets telepathy. Rating must be below T, and it must be a multi-chaptered story. Danny cannot find out Lancer has mind-reading powers right away, but can find out later on.

**Challenge #14**

**Casper High is under attack by Walker and his goons and the entire population is held hostage in the cafeteria. Danny, Sam and Tucker are trapped in lunchtime detention with Lancer and they have to find a way to escape.**

Rules: You can reveal Danny's secret if you want. Rating must be below T. Can be a one-shot or a multi-chaptered story. Danny's parents must show up at one point.

**Challenge #15**

**Danny, Sam, Tucker, Lancer, Valerie, Dash and Paulina all end up in the Ghost Zone thanks to a freak portal opening up during detention. Danny must lead his friends to safety and try to keep his secret hidden. (I know this has been done before, but I figure, what the heck?)**

Rules: Either Skulker, Walker, Technus or Ember have to attack them. Sam or Tucker must have ghost weapons in their backpack that they use. Vlad must make an appearance at some point. Rating T or below, and must be a multi-chaptered story.

**...**

**So, there you have it. Please review if you're going to be taking a challenge :)**


	5. 25 Days of Christmas Challenge

**Okay, so I'm early. But I really love Christmas, so I figured, why not?**

**25 Days of Christmas Challenge**

Rules: Easy! All you have to do is write a one-shot on each of the twenty-five drabbles. You can pick the order :) The deadline is December 25th, so you have lots of time.

**Snow**

**Christmas Tree**

**Lights**

**Christmas Shopping**

**Gingerbread**

**Tinsel**

**Jingle Bells**

**Charlie Brown**

**Wrapping Paper**

**Hot Chocolate**

**Christmas Eve**

**Skating**

**Candy Cane**

**Egg Nog**

**Frosty**

**Secret Santa**

**Bows**

**Tape**

**Bells**

**Mistletoe**

**Christmas Greetings**

**Reindeer**

**Log Cabin**

**Chimney**

**Christmas Day**

**So there you go! Twenty-five drabbles to be completed by December 25****th**** :) Leave me a review if you're going to accept this challenge.**


End file.
